1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic automatic shift lever, and more particularly, to an organ type electronic automatic shift lever which is an electronic automatic shift lever provided in an automatic gear shift vehicle, has a shift lever portion of the automatic shift lever that is movable forward and rearward, and forms a coupling portion using a rotation shaft, such that an angle of the shift lever portion is varied by a manipulation of the shift lever portion, and a preset gear shift manipulation is performed depending on the angle of the shift lever which is varied by the manipulation of the shift lever portion.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, as a shift lever which is provided in a vehicle in order to control gear shift stages of the vehicle, there are a mechanical shift lever and an electronic shift lever, and recently, usage of the electronic shift lever has increased.
The electronic shift lever amongst others is generally disposed in a console in a driver seat in the vehicle, and the lever protrudes from an upper portion of the console so that a user may easily manipulate the lever. This configuration provides operational feeling that is similar to that of the mechanical shift lever in the related art so as to allow the user to easily control the gear shift stages.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of an electronic shift lever in the related art, and FIG. 2 simply illustrates an arm structure of a user who manipulates the electronic shift lever in the related art.
As illustrated, the electronic shift lever in the related art is guided so that the shift lever is mainly manipulated forward and rearward when manipulating the gear shift stages.
However, the aforementioned electronic shift lever in the related art has the following drawbacks.
An external appearance and a manipulation manner of the electronic shift lever are identical to those of the mechanical shift lever in the related art, that is, the electronic shift lever is identical to the mechanical shift lever in terms of the manipulation manner in which a fixed lever is manipulated forward and rearward, and thus there is no advantage even though the electronic shift lever is adopted instead of the mechanical shift lever in the related art.
The electronic shift lever is fixed in a state in which the electronic shift lever protrudes in the driver seat, and thus a probability that the driver's body collides with the electronic shift lever at the time of a vehicle collision is increased, and as a result, it is disadvantageous to ensure safety of the driver at the time of a collision.
A space occupied by the electronic shift lever is large, that is, a predetermined space needs to be allocated to receive gear shift patterns because the shift lever needs to be moved along the gear shift patterns, and as a result, an internal space of the vehicle, for example, a space for accommodating a cup holder, is small, and a space for performing functions of necessary buttons is insufficient.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, when manipulating the shift lever, the driver needs to further extend the arm to reach a gear shift stage that is allocated at a position farther from the driver when gear shifting is performed, and the arm is directed downward to reach a gear shift stage that is allocated at a position closer to the driver, but because all manipulation heights of the gear shift stages are similar to each other in the electronic shift lever in the related art, it may be inconvenient for the driver when manipulating the shift lever.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.